Goodbye
by tehPrincess
Summary: during KotOR DSF Revan, Carth and Bastila, oneshot. Carth appears on the Star Forge to confront a dark sided Revan. You can guess what's gonna happen.


**Goodbye - by PrincessJaden **during KotOR DSF Revan, Carth and Bastila, oneshot

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic belong to BioWare and LucasArts._

A/N: This is about as fluffy as I get. But this is not going to be a happy story. It won't be canon, and be warned: herin lies character death. If you think any of these things might bother you, don't read this. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan walked toward the final door. This one would lead her back to the _Ebon Hawk_, and off the Star Forge. The sounds and smells of battle were all around her, but in her distracted state, Revan hardly noticed.

There was so much to attend to. Malak was dead, and she needed to rally the Sith forces together, back under_ her _guidance. Hell, it had been years since all this began. She'd need to conduct interviews, find out who knew what, and until she's had a chance to gauge loyalty, she and Bastila would have to run _everything_.

With any luck, her troops were blowing the Republic's Capital Ships to hell and gone, with Dodonna and Master Vandar with them.

She wouldn't think about Mission, Juhani, or Jolee. Not right now. She'd lock it all away, and examine her feelings on what had happened later on. She'd use the guilt, the pain, the sorrow, to make herself stronger.

At least Carth had gotten away.

That thought had just slipped past her mind when the door slid open with a hiss. Revan couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him standing there, waiting for her on the other side.

"You _can't_ be here." she said. She began to feel panic building up inside herself.

"I had to come." His eyes looked so sad. And he looked tired. Revan was aware of the fact that he was older than she was. But it had never really felt like it. He was always smiling, always kidding around.

But that seemed so long ago now. Before her, he suddenly looked every one of his 38 years.

"I can't give up on you. On us. I said I'd find a way to save you, and I will."

Revan shook her head, "No, no, you have to go! You don't understand! You _can't _be here!" She ran to him, grasping his hand. It felt so good. So right and familiar. She began dragging him back toward the shuttle that he'd landed in.

He seemed to drag his feet, holding them up. "All you have to do is listen to me, that's all I ask."

Revan couldn't think. All she could do was shake, and panic, and try to get him to leave. Didn't he have any idea what was happening? The walls were about to fall all around them, and if Bastila... oh, god, if Bastila saw him...

"I love you, Revan. Even now. Even after... after... after all you've done. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You may not love me. You may not love _anything_ anymore now that you've gone over to the dark side, but I believe that there's still part of you that I can reach. Please, Revan. Tell me there's a part of you that still believes in hope... and mercy... and love."

Carth stopped walking completely, grasping Revan's small hands in his big, strong ones. "Stop this. Stop this whole thing and leave with me. Forget the Jedi, forget the Republic. All that matters is you and me."

"Carth, I... I can't." Revan shook her head furiously, trying to pull her hands free. "You have to go, it's too late."

He let go of her left hand, and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "You're crying" She hadn't even realized that she was, "You _do_ feel it. You love me, and you know we belong together."

Revan kept shaking her head, crying so hard now that she couldn't speak. Carth dropped her other hand, and pulled her against him. Around her sobs, he kissed her.

And it was like nothing she'd ever felt. He was strong, his arms pressing her against his body, and his mouth was ravenous, and sweet. He employed lips and tongue, and Revan's panic began to melt away.

He was right. They _did_ belong together.

He pulled back from her, gazing into her eyes. "I'm prepared to pick you up and cart you out of here. I've done it before, you know." he said, smiling a little. Revan's mind flashed back to Taris, then to every sweet moment they'd ever shared together.

She smiled back at him through her tears. It was going to be alright...

But it wasn't. Nothing was ever going to be alright again.

For as Revan looked up into his handsome face, it changed. His eyes widened slightly, and his expression dropped. His arms fell from around her, to his sides, and his chin tilted as he looked down at his chest. Revan followed his gaze and gasped, watching in horror as the end of a lightsaber spun a bit, then retreated out from whence it came.

Bastila stood behind him.

Carth fell to his knees. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Then he was gone.

Revan felt her world shatter into a million pieces.

"What a fool." Bastila's voice sounded above Revan's inward screams. "There's no turning back. And you know that." She pulled Revan from Carth's broken body. "Let's go."

**_~end~_**


End file.
